


Transformation

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Keith, fic request, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: An anon request from tumblr who wanted to see Keith experience a galra transformation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

Keith painfully peeled his hands from the red lion’s controls. Hissing a bit as sharp pains shot through his arms and settled into the rest of his body. His brain pounded so hard against his skull he feared it may pop out.

Falling back against the pilot's chair Keith took deep revitalizing breaths and waited for the pain to lessen. All the while thinking back to the warnings Allura had given him.

“We have no confirmation that this information is even true! You can’t just take off!” Her voice had been authoritative. But her eyes had been pleading. “I won’t allow it!”

“This is the first piece of accurate information we’ve gotten since Shiro disappeared! If we waste time sitting on our hands it may be too late to help him!”

“I will not risk losing two paladins! You will remain here until this information is properly vetted!”

He had been letting her personal feelings get to him again. That was the only reason he could give for what he said next.

“If you don’t care enough about Shiro to help him, then I will!”

It had been a stupid thing to say. He had known that while he said it. The fact that he was tired and desperate and  _ angry  _ didn’t excuse anything. Certainly not now that he had taken the red lion and flown to the galra base. Alone.

Shiro wasn’t there.

But the druids were.

The fact that he’d come back alive after the blast they’d given him was, frankly, a miracle. But the fact was that he WAS alive. And that made all the difference.

From the window, Keith could see the princess rush into the hangar with Coran and the others following close behind.

Despite the pain, Keith smiled. Allura was bound to chew him out for disobeying orders. He’d deserve it. But he’d make it up to her. Eventually.

Things didn’t play out that way, though.

When the lions walkway opened he saw Allura’s face go from concerned to angry.

“Who are you?! Where is the red paladin?!”

Keith stared at her in shock.

It wasn’t just Allura either. Everyone looked guarded and ready for a fight. It wasn’t until Keith felt his ear twitch that he turned and stared into the reflective metal that covered his lion.

The face of a galra stared back at him.


End file.
